My Little House of Creepypastas
by BlueRaven666
Summary: A hitchhiker named Crystal is in for more than she bargained forwhen she is picked up by a girl who is anything but ordinary. Living alone, Siren Young provides her a place to stay. Little does Crystal know that there is more to this house, its woods, and its residents than what is let on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life on the open road was challenging, especially for eighteen-year-old Crystal. Fresh out of high school, with no intentions of going to college, and without a place to go after her parents kicked her out, Crystal lived her life as a hitchhiker; flagging down random cars to take her to the nearest town where she could hopefully find a meal and find a way to stand on her own two feet.

But without a reliable source of transportation, places that were offering jobs were unwilling to hire her, not to mention her only outfits were smelly and dirty from her travels. The only money she ever made came from the generous people who picked her up, who would give her ten, sometimes twenty, dollars; just enough for another meal.

But this life wasn't all bad. The towns Crystal had been brought to were always peaceful and charming. The people were normally a close-knit group that looked after one another. Everybody knew everybody. A few times Crystal thought it wouldn't have been such a bad thing if she were to stop and attempt to settle down. But her hunger would drain her money and—not wanting to resort to panhandling to get by—she'd flag down another car and move on to the next town.

On a rainy day in late May, Crystal found herself walking down a lonely dirt road that led through a tunnel of trees. The air was still cool and the rain gave the sky a dreary grey sort of color to it. Why her ride chose to drop her off here, she didn't know. People could be so rude and cruel. Of course, this wasn't the first time she'd been caught up in this sort of a situation.

The rain had soaked her clothes down to her underwear and she was floating in her mangled pair of tennis shoes. Her long, dirty blonde hair was dripping with water. It was washing the sweat off of her face and cooled her down, but with it weighing down her black yoga pants and light pink long-sleeve t-shirt, it was uncomfortable and left her shivering.

A flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder made her jump, and the rain came down harder. It looked like the bad weather wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon

A loud rattling sound from behind her made Crystal turn her head. To her relief, she saw an old navy blue truck thumping and bumping its way down the road. She moved to the side and attempted to flag down the on-coming vehicle, only to have it rush past her. A wave of muddy water splattered over her.

"Jerk!" she hissed under her breath.

The truck drove ahead about fifty feet before it stopped and began backing up. As the truck pulled to a stop next to her, the driver rolled down the passenger window. Behind the wheel of the truck was a girl that couldn't have been any older than her. The girl's hair was cut short and curled in various places. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, as opposed to Crystal's which were a deep shade of brown. The girl's blank facial expressions on her slightly round face seemed almost natural.

"You need a lift?" she asked, after she stared at her for a few silent moments.

"Um . . . how far is the nearest town from here?"

"Not for quite a ways, I'm afraid; maybe another thirty miles, at least."

Thirty miles on foot took Crystal several hours to complete. It wouldn't have been so bad if it were maybe two or three, but there was no way she' be able to clear thirty miles before it started getting dark.

"Could you at least offer me a place to stay for the night?" she asked, "I promise I'll be out of your hair by morning."

The girl raised a curious brow, "If you need a place to stay, I can give you a place to stay. I don't really care how long you decide to stay. There are just a few strict rules in the house you have to follow."

". . . I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense," the girl pushed open the trucks passenger door, "Hop in!"

Crystal gladly accepted the offer and climbed into the seat, "Thank you."

"No problem," the girl replied as she started down the road again, "Does a lonely hitchhiker like you have a name?"

"Crystal. You?"

"Siren. Siren Young"

"And your parents won't mind me staying with you?"

Siren was silent for a moment; her eyes never once leaving the road.

"My parents died . . . a real long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you live with another relative, or something?"

"I live alone . . . with the acceptation of a few friends that visit from time to time."

"Friends?"

"Well, I shouldn't say friends. They're more like family, to me. They're not the friendliest bunch to be around, but they're not all bad."

Crystal hadn't been sitting in this truck for five minutes and she thought her rescuer was a total nutcase, but she kept that thought to herself.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Siren asked, "You don't look like a country girl, to me."

"I was dropped off her by my last pick-up. The rotten scumbag couldn't have driven more than ten minutes out of town before he just dumped me out here and told me to keep going straight."

"You would have been going straight for a whole day, at least."

The truck pulled into a long gravel driveway that led up to a two-story, pale yellow farm house that was caged in by six maple trees in the front yard.

"I should warn you," Siren spoke up, "Have a dog . . . a really big dog that like to jump."

"It's okay," Crystal said, "I like dogs. It's cool."

Siren and Crystal got out of the truck and made a dash for a door that led to a porch. There were large bags of dog food stacked in a corner and a slender tabby cat was sleeping on the top bag.

They entered the house and walked into a small kitchen and dining room.

"That door at the back of the dining room leads to the laundry room and pantry," Siren explained, "To your right you'll walk into the living room and there are three doorways. The first one you pass leads to the upstairs. The second is one of two bathrooms we have. The third is the downstairs bedroom."

"Is that where you sleep?" Crystal asked.

"No, I sleep in the room upstairs at the end of the hall and I'm willing to give you the second bedroom next to it, but I wouldn't sleep in the bedroom downstairs, if I were you."

"Why not?"

Siren gave her a nervous look, "One of my friends like to show up unannounced. If he finds you in that room . . . well, things could get ugly."

The sound of something approaching them from the living room was suddenly heard. The jingling of tags, panting, and the patter of four paws padding along the floor told Crystal that it was a dog.

Her face fell in horror at what rounded the corner and entered into the kitchen. It looked like a Siberian husky, yet it was horribly disfigured. The natural patterns of a black and white husky were now black and red. The animal had terrifying yellow eyes that glowed and its mouth was filled with a set of very large, human-like teeth; giving the creature a beastly grin. The dog was at least three times larger than the average husky.

"Wha-What . . . _is_ that thing?!" Crystal screeched.

"This is Smile Dog," Siren replied, "I told you I had a dog, didn't I?"

Smile Dog wagged his bushy tail and let out a bark that almost sounded demonic.

"D-does he bite?" Crystal asked nervously.

"Not at all. You can pet him, if you like."

Shaking, Crystal stuck out a hand the terrifying canine. Smile Dog sniffed the soggy hitchhiker's hand before lowering his head and walking towards her, causing her hand to stoke his fur.

"Huh . . . this isn't so bad." Crystal sighed with relief.

"_Just spreading the word . . ._" Smile dog suddenly bellowed, making her jump.

"Did he just speak to me?!"

"Yeah," Siren replied casually, "But that's all he ever says, though. It's nothing to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the first time in several weeks that Crystal had taken a proper shower. To have all the filth and dirt washed away was like being reborn. The hot water in the bathroom showers provided was amazing and she felt as though she could stay in there forever, but she eventually stepped out when the water started to run cold.

Upon exiting the shower, however, Crystal realized she'd forgotten to grad a change of clothes. The only ones that were with her were the soaked yoga pants and pink shirt.

Cautiously, Crystal poked her head out the bathroom door and looked for Siren. The short-haired brunette was sitting on a recliner with Smile Dog sleeping at her feet. She appeared to be lost in thought as her head lead against and upturned palm and stared out a large, open window in front of her.

"Hey, Siren," Crystal called out quietly, "Could you grab a change of clothes from my bag?"

Siren came out of her trance and turned to her, "All of your clothes are in the washer. I've laid out some warm, dry sweats for you to wear in the meantime."

Siren had selected a pair of grey sweatpants, a white hoodie, and a pair of black cotton socks for her. They were all just a little bit too large for her tiny figure, but they'd do; at least until her clothes were all washed.

"You said something about strict rules I had to follow?" she piped up as she exited the bathroom.

"I did," Siren replied, "The paper is in your room upstairs."

Crystal nodded and moved up the steps until she reached the second door down in the narrow hallway; the door right before Siren's room at the end of the hall. The bedroom was a fairly decent size with two windows, a bed, one work desk with a lamp, and a nightstand. On the nightstand was a standard-sized sheet of printer paper.

Crystal picked up the paper and read it carefully.

**Rules of the house**

**1.) Always make sure Smile Dog has food  
>2.) Keep a full can of kidneys beside your bed every night.<br>3.) Do NOT eat any candy find randomly lying about.  
>4.) Do NOT go in the downstairs bedroom.<br>5.) If you DO go into the downstairs bedroom, do NOT stay in there longer than a couple of minutes.  
>6.) If the computer starts acting strange, GET OFF!<br>****7.) Do NOT run from or hit Creepypastas, no matter what they say or do. It'll only piss them off.  
><strong>**8.) Do NOT remove any one of the eight pages from the trees in the woods.  
><strong>**9.) Do NOT go outside at night by yourself.**

**Any violation of these rules could result in getting lost, injury, or death. And if you think you might be seeing things, most likely you're not.**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE 1010/14  
><strong>

"Sorry, I know that was a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything better to add, and I thought the list was a good way to end the chapter. Don't worry, my upcoming chapters will be longer and more thrilling. Just bear with me."

**-BlueRaven666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Is this some kind of a joke?!"

Crystal hadn't bothered to give herself time to calm down before racing back downstairs with the rules' list firmly grasped in her hand. She didn't understand and it only frustrated her that Siren seemed to be completely calm about the issue, as if the things she wrote were normal to her and should be considered normal to everyone else.

"If this was a joke, I'd be laughing my ass off right now," the brown-haired teen replied, "Do you think I'd actually lie about the only people who are in my life?"

Crystal took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, now that she was giving herself the time to do so. A strange girl dressed all in black living in an old house in practically the middle of nowhere; sure, she could imagine Siren being an odd sort of person—it only made sense. But it was the rules of this house that took the strangeness to a whole new level.

"Tell me the whole story. What on Earth are these rules referring to?"

Siren let out a frustrated sigh, "They're what modern people call 'Creepypastas'. For some time, they've resided in these woods; far, far away from people, since the internet made them so widely known through their appearances in photographs, and such. As for me, I was abandoned in these woods shortly after I was born. It was the Slender Man that found me and took me in, but I was mostly raised by his three proxies; Hoodie, Masky, and Ticci Toby. They're like big brothers to me; always looking out for me, and such. The Slender Man has sort of been a father figure to me, and he killed my parents for abandoning me in the middle of nowhere. Creepypastas are not so heartless."

Crystal was astounded. Siren hadn't totally lied to her, but the story she told in the truck hadn't been the whole story, either. And then she began to think. Siren lived like the average teenager out of high school; driving and living practically alone. It was something Crystal knew she also wanted for herself.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you build a life for yourself all the way out here? You can drive, you have running heat, water, and electricity. How?"

Siren shrugged, "I'm a panhandler. Every week, I earn enough money for a full tank of fuel. The truck was abandoned along with this house. Toby was the one who taught me how to drive, but . . . he's a little bit of a maniac on the roads, so I just tamed his style a little bit. Hoodie and Masky supply the food. I'm not sure about the other stuff. It's just there."

Crystal was surprised at the fact Siren was a panhandler; a lowlife that begged for money just to get by. But, in Siren's case, she was an orphan that had no other way to try to sustain herself.

Smile Dog suddenly lifted his huge, furry head and gave a low growl. He was quiet for a few moments before he started up a loud barking.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"The boys are here," Siren replied, "We've spoken up the devil."

Smile Dog jumped up and down and spun in circles as he whined in excitement.

"What should I do?" Crystal asked, "I've never met them and they don't sound like they'll be too pleased to meet me."

"Just let me do the talking. They'll listen to me. Besides, if you get Toby to like you, the others won't be _as likely_ to hurt you."

The front door of the house flew open with a loud bang and someone called out.

"Siren? Hey, Siren, you home?"

The voice sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy. His voice was shaky and he seemed to stutter a lot.

"I'm in here, Toby!" Siren called back.

Smile Dog came running in from the kitchen, and he was followed by a boy of medium height with short brown hair. He wore a simple grey hoodie and dark blue jeans. On his face was a large pair of goggles with orange lenses and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. The vertical bars that caged in his mouth seemed to give him a horrific, evil grin. Wedged in between the belt loops of his jeans was a kitchen knife.

The boy, not noticing Crystal in the slightest of ways, strode up to Siren and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It was a rather awkward sight, since Siren stood a whole head taller than the boy, but his strength was immense. He was able to lift her off of the floor with his arms alone. He probably could have thrown her up in the air, if he'd tried.

"You act like you haven't seen me in ages!" Siren commented as he released her from his embrace.

"It f-feels like I h-haven't seen you in . . . a-ages!" the boy replied, "Just . . . so busy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Same here. Where's Hoodie and Masky?"

"I . . . could care l-less . . . where Masky is, and Hoodie m-might be with him. They're probably . . . in the kitchen."

The boy's eyes suddenly veered to Crystal, who still stood there as she watched in silence.

"Um . . . who is this?" he asked.

"Toby, this is Crystal. Crystal this is Ticci Toby."

Crystal straightened up and stuck out a hand, "It's nice to meet you Ticci Toby."

Toby stared at her for a few long seconds before he stuck up a twitching hand, "J-Just call me Toby."

"Just spreading the word . . ." Smile Dog growled as he trotted back into the living room, followed by two others.

The first was a person of medium height in an orange hoodie and light blue jeans. He didn't exactly have a face. Inside the hood was just a pitch-black void. Inside stood out two round, completely red eyes and a mouth that was set in an arcing frown. It almost as if the features had been drawn in with a red marker. He too carried a kitchen knife, but it was grasped firmly in one of his hands while the other was stuffed into a pocket. He looked at Crystal with a displeased scowl, but said nothing.

The second was a shorter boy that also had short brown hair. He wore a jacket that was a faded and dirty orange in color and sweatpants and white tennis shoes. His face was covered by an all-white mask with two very large black eyes and a tiny mouth with a tiny mouth that was also painted black. He tilted his head from side to side as he stared at Crystal as if he were some curious animal, and just like the others he too carried a sharp kitchen knife.

"I _heard_ that, Toby . . ." he said in a silky, cool, singsong voice, "It's _not nice_ to talk about people behind their backs, you know?"

A look of annoyance settled on Toby's face, "Shut up, Masky! I won't hesitate to stab you in the face!"

"Oh, you wouldn't; do that. After all, I believe Slender Man wouldn't approve."

"Just stop egging him on, Masky," Hoodie suddenly said, "I can easily tell the Slender Man that him stabbing you in the face was just a freak accident."

Hoodie's voice was dark and low, almost demonic, like Smile Dog's voice. The ruthlessness in his voice sent chills down Crystal's spine. This was the lot that had raised Siren into what she was, and then the thought hit her. What was a girl who'd been raised by three completely different Creepypastas capable of?

"Anyways, Siren, what are you doing, picking up an outsider and bringing her _here_?" Hoodie asked, "You know what will happen to her if she makes a mistake in these woods."

"I do know," Siren said, "I've made Crystal aware of the household rules. She'll just be here until she's ready to move on."

"Hmm . . ." Masky hummed, "And how long will that take, do you think? Days? Weeks? Months?"

Siren glanced at Crystal, and then she locked her icy blue eyes onto Masky's.

"So long as she doesn't do anything stupid, I'm sure she'll be all right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Crystal started to think that the Creepypastas weren't all that bad. The ones that she had met seemed friendly enough, with a certain vibe that made them seem _almost_ human. Now that she had gotten past his toothy grin, Smile Dog just seemed like the average husky. Toby was probably the most normal out of all of them, aside from his tics and the very fact he couldn't feel any pain. He was the big brother anyone could have ever wanted and it was clear that he was very close with Siren.

However, Crystal did wonder how she was going to manage in this place. According to Siren, there'd be lots more Creepypastas she'd encounter. Would they all accept her as easily as Slender Man's proxies had, or would they try to kill her the moment her back was turned?

That night was the first time in a long time she was able to sleep in a bed, with warm blankets and pillows to cuddle up with. She was careful to obey the rule to leave a jar of kidneys beside her bed. She still didn't understand the purpose of the organs. All Siren had said about the matter was, "You'll thank me later."

Crystal fell asleep almost instantly. However, in the middle of the night, she was awakened by the sound of someone or some_thing_ walking into her room. She listened. Whatever it was walked through her room and up alongside her bed. They were right next to her. Everything was silent before she heard the jar get picked up and the hollow sound of the jar's lid unscrewing. Whatever was holding the jar fished through it and finally took out the kidney. All Crystal could gather from what she heard next was the thing in the room was eating the contents of the jar. The thought made her want to vomit.

Eventually, whatever had walked into the room put the jar down. All was silent before she felt a soft breath against her ear.

"I know you're awake . . ."

The voice was chilling. There was a considerable average tone to it that was covered by one of an extremely high pitch and one of an extremely low, demonic pitch. Crystal's breath quickened as her heart pounded. The goose bumps were raised once more.

Slowly, whatever it was walked out of the room. Crystal waited for it to return, but it never did, and a little while later she was able to go back to sleep.

Crystal woke up early the next morning to the smell of waffles and warm maple syrup. Her stomach growled. It'd been a while since she'd had anything that swam in maple syrup. That thought alone lured her out of bed, through the hallway and down the stairs.

Siren and Toby sat at the dining room table. Toby had a stack of six or seven toaster waffles piled up on a dinner plate, drowning in maple syrup and melting butter. The stack dwarfed Siren's breakfast of two waffles that were lightly spread with butter and syrup.

"Well, good morning," Siren said as she set down her fork, "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so . . ." Crystal replied nervously; unsure if she should bring up what had happened late that night.

"I managed to talk Toby into saving you a couple of waffles."

"Hmm-hm," Toby grunted with his mouth full of breakfast, "But . . . I sug-gest you get to 'em before I finish this stack."

Siren tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Toby."

Crystal was left with two toaster waffles, the only ones that remained of a box of ten. She didn't complain. This was a free meal; one that didn't come from a roadside restaurant or diner. Believe it or not, she preferred cheap toaster waffles over over-priced diner waffles, any day.

"Can I ask you something?" Crystal piped up.

"Sure," Siren replied.

"What exactly was it that came into my room last night that ate the kidneys?"

"Ah . . ." Toby hummed, "You had an encounter with Eyeless Jack."

"Who's Eyeless Jack?"

"He's another Creepypasta that hangs around here," Siren explained, "He won't hurt you so long as you have something in that jar every night."

"And what will happen if I don't? Will he cut me open and steal my kidneys, or something?"

"That's _exactly_ what he'll do," Toby said, "Consider that as your incentive."

"He'll only steal _one_ kidney," Siren corrected, "And he's usually nice about it. He makes sure you're asleep, he's clean about it and stitches you up when he's done, he's usually so fast that there isn't any pain, and he only takes one to avoid killing his victim. But either way, it's better just to save him the trouble."

Crystal paled at Toby's statement, and she'd practically turned blue at Siren's explanation. She had yet to remind herself that these Creepypastas were barbaric and dangerous. No matter how safe she might feel around them, she needed to remember that she should never let her guard down and never let the rules slip her mind.

"Say Crystal?" Toby spoke up, "How soon were you looking to get back up on your feet?"

"I don't know," Crystal replied, "As soon as possible, I guess."

"Then, what would be the first thing you'd want to do?"

"I guess I'd try to find a job. Why? Are you guys already planning on getting rid of me?"

"Not get rid of you," Siren said, "We want to help you. You say you want to get up and learn how to stand on your own two feet, right; try to make a life for yourself?"

"Yeah."

"I know a few places in town that are looking for people, and I thought about driving down there and picking up some applications."

Crystal let out a sigh, "Normally, I'd be grateful towards your offer, but I'm not employable. I don't have a car I can drive myself to and from work with and there's no phone for them to contact me with. I said I didn't want to be a burden. I'm dirt poor without a real home. I hitchhike to go from place to place, and I can't quite seem to settle down. You'd be fighting a losing battle if you try to help me."

Toby and Siren looked at each other.

"Listen . . ." Toby said, "Losing battle or n-not, we w-_want_ to help you. The truth is . . . you'll n-_never_ learn to stand on your own two feet if you keep living like you are . . . and I kn-know the S-Slender Man won't be too thrilled about another m-mouth to f-feed. This is our best option that allows you to say until you make it through life on your own."

True, Toby's tics made him stutter and it was a little difficult to understand, but Crystal knew what he was saying.

"Then, what's Plan B?" she asked.

Siren made a gesture with her fork towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that morning, Siren went out to town to pick up job applications, just as she'd said she would. Toby had left to rejoin the other proxies elsewhere, leaving Crystal by herself with the acceptation of Smile Dog.

At first, Crystal wasn't sure what she should do with herself. This place was still strange to her, and she felt as though there was nothing to do. She knew there was a computer she was allowed to use and a working television in the living room. She could play fetch with Smile Dog or go for a walk. Maybe she could just pack up and leave, but she knew there wouldn't be another that would open up their home to her like Siren had. It wouldn't be fair to her to just leave out of the blue.

Crystal spent a little time reading and playing several rounds of Pinball and Solitaire on the computer. Every now and then, she'd take Smile Dog outside and they'd play fetch, or Smile would chase a rabbit.

But by lunchtime, Siren still hadn't returned. Crystal got by with a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a bowl of BBQ potato chips, and she didn't eat too much, since she didn't know how often Siren was supplied with food.

Crystal had moved into the kitchen to put her dishes away, when she noticed a few stray pieces of colorful candies lying on the counter. She knew she hadn't seen them before when she had been making lunch and she remembered rule number 3: do not eat any candy found lying about. As tempting as it was to break that rule, she found that it was better to be safe than sorry and she went back into the living room.

As she sat in the recliner thinking to herself, Crystal couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards the door to the downstairs bedroom. She wondered who that room belonged to and why she couldn't go in it. Did it belong to Eyeless Jack? Was it haunted? Did it lead into another world?

Crystal fought her curiosity for as long as she could before she found herself standing up and opening the door.

There was nothing abnormal about the room. It consisted of one bed, which was neatly made, and a wardrobe and dresser. An old radio sat on the nightstand and a bag of Doritos sat open right beside it.

Rule number 4: broken.

Noting that there wasn't anything particularly unusual about the room, Crystal walked back into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She was spread out on the large sofa and decided to take a nap, when she heard a sound.

It was music that sounded like it was coming from an old music box, and as she listened Crystal was able to make out individual notes and the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" began to play. She couldn't help but sing along to the mysterious tune.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun . . . _Pop_ goes the weasel!"

From out of nowhere, it seemed, a black and white figure fell from the ceiling and landed directly on top of her.

Crystal found herself staring into a pair of white eyes with black rings around them. A messy head of long black hair fell to his shoulders and around his face. His skin was all white and a long, slender cone nose protruded from his face; all black and white, like the rest of him.

The figure cracked a twisted grin; exposing a set of sharp triangular teeth.

"Well, _hi there_!" he said with a grin, "You're not Siren . . ."

Crystal let out a terrified shriek and her reflexes took over. She swung an arm and punched him square in the nose. The figure yelped in pain and then let out a snarl.

"You little brat!"

Crystal scrambled off of the sofa and ran to the opposite end of the room. From the distances she was away from him, she could make out that the figure was some sort of clown; a clown without any colors.

The clown let out an enraged hiss and stalked towards her.

Smile Dog saw the commotion and barked loudly. The husky galloped towards the clown and his jaws clamped down on one of his stripped pant legs.

"You mangy mutt! Let me go!"

It was a vicious battle of tug-o-war between the two, and Smile Dog showed no signs of letting up.

"I think he'd let you go if you weren't trying to kill me!" Crystal shrieked, "Who the hell are you anyways? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, kiddo," the clown replied, "This is young Siren's house, not yours. Are you lost, or something?"

"Siren is just letting me stay here a while. I won't be staying forever, just until I can get a job and find my own place."

An annoyed look settled on the clown's face, "I see. I guess I can let it slide. The name's Laughing Jack, by the way."

"I'm Crystal."

"Would you like some candy, Crystal?"

Laughing Jack pulled out a palm full of colorful hard candies out of a pocket in his pants. They looked just like the ones she had seen sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"My mother told me to never take candy from strangers."

Laughing Jack grinned, "Ah! But _I'm_ not a stranger, now, am I?"

"Rule number 3: do not eat candy that's found just lying about."

"Aw, C'mon! You _don't want _any candy? You'll make poor, old Jack cry."

Laughing Jack pouted like a child. It nearly made Crystal give in, and it nearly made her laugh, too.

"Maybe you can answer a question for me," Crystal said, changing the subject, "What's the deal with the downstairs bedroom? Why isn't anyone allowed in it?"

"Jeff likes to sleep in there," Laughing Jack explained, "Technically, that's his room."

"Who's Jeff?"

"He a cocky psycho killer wannabe, if you want my opinion. He has that stupid smile of his cut into his face and he has no eyelids," Jack raised his voice so the whole house could hear him, "_And he's got no style_!"

Suddenly, someone shouted upstairs, "_What was that, you stupid clown_?!"

Another black and white figure flew past Crystal and tackled Laughing Jack to the ground. His attacker was a boy of a shorter height with long black hair and white leathery skin. His eyes were wide and round and he had a large smile forcefully cut into his face, all the way up to his cheekbones. He wore a white hoodie and plain blue jeans.

"Say it again, clown!" the boy snarled, "Say it to my face!"

"Oh, _I'm sorry_, Jeff," Jack laughed, "But it's not _my_ fault you can't kill with anything but a lame kitchen knife."

"Oh yeah? When it's not my fault you were _locked in a box_ for thirteen years."

"It's not _my_ fault _you_ were bullied!"

"Get some color, zebra-stripes!"

"Get a life, you lazy bum!"

Crystal could only watch as the two went on; rolling on the floor, pulling each other's hair, biting, kicking, clawing, spitting on, and choking each other. And these were _killers_! It was terrifying, and hysterical.

"I don't know why Siren lets you stay," Laughing Jack said, "You don't do anything but mooch off of her!"

"And what about you, clown?" Jeff growled, "You're just a friend she stuffs in a box!"

"At least I _clean up_ after myself!"

"At least I don't try to kill Siren on a regular basis! You tamper with your candies!"

"At least I don't creep around in people's closets, Smiley Face!"

"Monochrome Clown!"

"_Loser_!"

"**_Freak_**!"

Suddenly the two were pulled off of each other, "**_Enough_**!"

The voice came from none other than Siren, who now held both Creepypastas by their hair in a death grip.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes!" she said irritably before knocking both of their heads together.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 10/25/2014**

"Hello! Long time, no see. Here's the newest chapter. I just wanted to leave a little note for my most frequent reviewers: **Laughing-Jill-676**, **Vidgealz C. Valvatore**, and **Crazy Clown Girl**; I left all of you little Easter Eggs in this story- kinda as a personal thank you for your frequent reviews that keep me going. I will leave it to you to find them!"

**-BlueRaven666**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Is . . . this a regular thing?"

Crystal watched as Siren held Jeff in a head-lock and had Laughing Jack pinned down beneath her weight. The kitchen knife Jeff possessed had been knocked several feet out of his reach, and Laughing Jack knew better than to attempt to fight the feisty brunette.

"I guess it happens too often to _not_ call it a regular thing," Siren replied, "Now, Jack, do you have something you'd like to say to Jeff?"

"Yeah," the monochrome clown groaned, "_Grow up, Jeff_!"

Siren thrust her legs downward, pressing Jack harder against the living room floor.

"Ow! Okay, okay, okay; _I'm sorry, Jeff_. I was just messing around with you, is all."

Jeff let out a low growl, "Yeah . . . maybe, but you still _meant_ what you said, and unlike you, I'm not-"

Siren tightened her death-grip head-lock, making Jeff groan.

"N-not . . . sorry . . ."

"**_Yes_**, you are!" Siren hissed.

"**_No_**, I'm **_not_**!"

Tighter, "Just say it, Jeff!"

"Alright! Fine! I'm sorry, Jack. Now, let me go!"

Siren let out a frustrated sigh, "Only because my arm is too tired to continue choking you."

Jeff collapsed to the floor as she released her grip and Laughing Jack wiggled out from beneath her legs.

"Now, hug and make up, you two!" She ordered.

"Right!" Laughing Jack chirped as he bounced up and wrapped his long arms around Jeff. Since the clown stood a whole foot-and-a-half taller than him, he lifted Jeff up with ease and hugged him close; kind of like how you'd expect best friends to hug.

Jeff kicked out his legs aggressively as Laughing Jack lifted him off the ground.

"Put. Me. Down!"

* * *

><p>Siren presented Crystal with a stack of job applications from various places in town.<p>

"Mason's Farmer's Market," Crystal read to herself as she weeded through the stack, "Jill's Supermarket, VCV's Coffee House, the Blue Raven Movie Theater, CCG's Restaurant . . . you went to _all_ of these places?"

Siren nodded proudly, "And more . . . but I was abruptly thrown out before I could gain the applications."

"Thrown out? Why?"

"Because I'm a panhandler, and they thought I'd come in to beg for money."

Crystal looked at Siren and then at the stack of applications; her face full of astonishment.

"What exactly is the name of the town?" she asked.

"I don't know. I hardly go there. I hardly pay attention to the name. Why? Does it matter?"

Crystal looked back at the applications that were in her hands.

"These . . . these businesses are some of the same ones in my hometown. Quite a few of them are big chains that are all over the country, but Jill's Supermarket and the Blue Raven were locally owned businesses in the town I came from."

Siren could only give her a lost look. It could have been that the nearest town—the town that was more than thirty miles away—could be Crystal's hometown. Raised by Creepypastas, Siren knew that the world held countless explanations for the simplest of things, but she didn't want Crystal to face the possibility that her constant travelling—getting picked up and dropped off, dumped out and cheated on, might have just caused her to go in a gigantic circle.

"What about you guys?" Crystal asked, turning to Laughing Jack and Jeff, "Haven't you guys been to the town?"

Jack and Jeff looked at each other.

"On the rare occasion . . ." Jeff answered first, "I mean . . . I like a little killing here and there. Keeps the population in check."

"So . . . what about you, Jack?"

Laughing Jack twiddled his fingers, "Well, I don't leave these woods all that often. I mean, look at me! I stick out like a sore thumb."

"So _none of you_ know the name of the town?"

Siren let out a sigh, "If you want to find out, your best bet would be asking one of the proxies. They go to that town more than any of us."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 10/29/2014**

_"Hello, everybody. I think this will be a chapter I'm actually going to have to write a disclaimer for. Some of the quotes from Hoodie and Masky in this chapter were not of my creation. One of Hoodies quotes, despite some slight changes to sensor the profanity in it a bit, are not of my creation. The quote is from a YouTube video from the channel 'David Near'. The one Masky quote in here is from from the channel 'MrBettyKrueger'. I own none of these channels, and i give the credit of these quotes to them. The quotes are simply being used for entertainment purposes!"_

**-BlueRaven666**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Rule Number 9: Broken.

Crystal needed answers. What was the name of this mysterious town? Why didn't Siren know anything about it? And, of course, searching for answers forced her to take Siren's advice and look for the proxies. She prayed she'd find Toby first. He was easy to talk to and seemed nice. It wasn't likely that Masky would give her any answers, and Hoodie didn't exactly seem to like anybody.

The only flaw in her plan, though, was searching for the proxies at night; going into the woods by herself. She knew Siren wouldn't be happy, but Crystal had theorized that the dangers of this forest couldn't be anywhere near as bad as what she'd encountered thus far. It was also raining, and her feet kept sinking into the mud; destroying what was left of her beat-up tennis shoes. She was soaked down to her underwear and tired. A few times she thought about turning back, but her determination forced her to press on.

Soon, it became very obvious to Crystal that she wasn't alone in these woods. She always felt like she was being watched, and every once in a while a loud, animal-like shriek would hit the air. With that, it was obvious that there were many, many more Creepypastas in these woods.

"Hey!" a dark voice suddenly boomed from beside her.

Crystal turned and came face-to-face with Hoodie. The Creepypasta was soaked to his skin and he had a displeased look on his face.

"Hey," she answered nervously, "Um, maybe you can tell me something. What's—"

"You're not supposed to be here," Hoodie growled, cutting her off, "You should be back at the house with Siren."

"I know," Crystal said, "But this is important. I need to know, what's the name of the nearest town; the one Siren always goes to?"

Hoodie was silent for a moment, almost as if he were thinking over his choice words carefully.

"Siren . . ." he said deeply, "Siren has never been to the town."

"What? Th-that's not true. Those applications were from . . ."

"Those job applications were collected by us from the town. The Slender Man had said it was important. And now I understand why."

The proxies had collect the applications? Then, where had Siren gone with the truck?

"It seems like everything you guys ever do is because the Slender Man tells you to do it," Crystal commented, "What's that all about? Is that what it takes to be a proxy? It seems simple."

Hoodie wasn't exactly the type to snap, but the things Crystal had said had clearly touched a nerve as he rushed forward suddenly and brought his knife up to her face as he used one hand to pin her against a tree by her throat.

"There's _nothing_ **_simple_** about what we do," he growled, "The Slender Man asks us to do things for him, and we do them. He asks us to _kill_ for him, and we do it. His will is our will, and we serve him until we die. If you see me, Masky, or Toby, you better goddamn run. If you _don't_, you won't live to see another sunrise. And, no, you pathetic little wretch, you _can't be_ a proxy. You can't be one of us. We're not your friends. We are the monsters you should fear. You have no place here." Hoodie released his grip on Crystal's throat and walked away, "Now _leave_. If you decide to come back, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Crystal didn't need to be told twice. Terrified, she took off in a full sprint back down the path she had taken. But her fear had caused her to take several wrong turns and before she knew it she was lost.

She looked around, trying to find a familiar landmark. But every tree looked the same.

A shape jumped over a fallen tree, suddenly, and landed a few feet in front of her. It was a husky. A black and white Siberian husky. But it wasn't Smile Dog, but it did have that familiar, ghoulish grin.

The dog flattened its ears as it stared Crystal down and let out an aggressive growl.

"G-good dog . . ." Crystal cooed, shaking as she did so, "Nice doggy . . ."

The dog barked loudly and gave a snarl before galloping towards her. Crystal attempted to back away from it, only to trip and fall down. Looking up, it was almost as if the dog was coming at her in slow motion. It hung in the air, jaws open; flying down at her.

A dull thud hit the air, and the black and white dog was suddenly knocked to the side. A second, larger dog stood before it; Smile Dog.

The two huskies circled each other; bur bristling and mouths curled in a vicious snarl. As their eyes locked the same phrase rolled out of their jaws in unison.

"_Just spreading the word . . _."

Smile Dog pounced on his opponent and they began to fight ruthlessly. Crystal used it as the perfect distraction to try to slip away; running to find the house; to be safe.

It wasn't long before Crystal found herself in danger, yet again, when she slipped and fell, scraping up her legs bad.

A singsong like hit the air.

"_Help_ me . . . **_find_** me . . . they all scream . . ."

Sheer terror pumped through Crystal as she recognized it as Masky's voice. The pounding of the rain downed some of it out, but not completely. Ignoring the burning of she injured legs, Crystal forced herself back to her feet, only to come face to face will . . .

. . . A little girl.

The girl had to be no older than six or seven years old. She wore a dirty pink dress and was hugging a stuffed teddy bear close to her chest. She smiled up at Crystal and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. She was a darling little thing . . . apart from her dead-green eyes and blood pouring down her face.

"Hi there," the little girl squeaked happily, "Will you play with me?"

Utterly horrified by the child's ragged, battered appearance Crystal shrieked and ran away. She now had no clue which part of the woods she was in, but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of these woods.

Crystal ran until she was out of breath. Her head pounded and ached and she felt greatly disoriented. Looking ahead, she couldn't tell if the object ahead of her was a tree or something else. All she knew is that it looked very . . . unnatural. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

"Please . . . Please . . ." she begged, "I just want to go home."

"Crystal?"

The voice woke her up. It was familiar and a relief to her ears. A hand rested on her shoulders and shook her gently. Crystal could sense someone kneeling down beside her.

"Crystal? Come on, Crystal. Get up!"

"Siren?" Crystal managed to say through her bitter exhaustion.

"Yeah, it's me."

The brunette was completely soaked by the rain and her shoes were caked in mud from tromping through the woods.

Siren looked around and stopped suddenly when her eyes locked onto something. A tall, thin shape was approaching them. Crystal tried to make out its face, but there was no face, no eyes, no nose, no mouth; no identifiable feature to speak of.

"No, don't hurt her!" Siren pleaded to the figure, "We were just leaving, I swear!"

The figure stopped a few feet in front of them and knelt down so it was eye-level with Siren. A large, pale hand rested on top of the brunette's head and a low, quiet voice whispered.

"_My child_ . . ."

With that, the figure stood up and left.

"What was that?" Crystal asked as the strange exhaustion began to fade.

Siren only turned back to her and helped her to her feet.

"We need to leave these woods, now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Siren spent several minutes up to a couple of hours treating Crystal's wounds. She didn't say anything. None of them said anything. Every so often, Crystal would wince when Siren attempted to clean or wrap them, and the brunette would quietly say, "Sorry."

Crystal stared at her for a long time, thinking over what she should say. What should she ask? As of now, she had several more questions than she did answers.

"Can I ask you something?" Crystal finally asked.

"Of course." Siren replied quietly.

"Exactly _where_ did you go with the truck when you went to get my job applications?"

"Hoodie must've told you already, then; I didn't go to the town."

"Where did you go, then?"

Siren let out a sad sigh, "It's a long story. You see, the Slender Man thought it'd be safer for me to stay in the forest. I'm like a daughter to him, so I'm isolated from the outside world, like the rest of the Creepypastas. What happened was I drove to an intersection down the road a ways and parked there. It was the proxies that went to the town to collect the job applications. The people in town think they're nothing but a bunch of weirdoes in Halloween costumes. When they'd collected the applications, they gave them to me and I drove back here to give them to you.

"So, you've never really been to the town?"

"No. I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just . . . I was just trying to seem a little more normal to you."

Crystal didn't say anything; lost in her own thought. What jogged her out of those thoughts was something scratching at the front door and the sound of whining. It made her jump.

Siren stood up and opened the door. Smile Dog trotted in, mangled and clearly exhausted.

"What was that other dog that attacked him?" Crystal asked.

"That was Grinny. He and Smile Dog hate each other to pieces."

"But they look almost like the same dog."

"I don't know. There are some Creepypastas here that even I can't understand."

"Like me?" Laughing Jack suddenly piped with a grin.

Siren shook her head, "Especially you, Laughing Jack."

* * *

><p>Crystal was thinking through her options. She didn't want to be in this place anymore. She knew that much. She found that her fascination with the Creepypastas had worn off and she'd now rather be in a normal home trying to live a normal life. She didn't want to worry about fiendish dogs, murderous characters, ghosts, goblins, or ghouls. She didn't want to worry about Eyeless Jack watching her in her sleep as he munched on a kidney. She didn't want to worry waking up to a fight between Jeff and Laughing Jack.<p>

The life Crystal wanted was different. She wanted a house like this; big and somewhere remote. She wanted a normal dog, or maybe two. She'd like to have a job and have friends that would visit her on the weekends, and maybe have a boyfriend to come home to after work. Here that life existed, but with a horrible nightmare infused with it. It wasn't worth it.

Crystal played on the computer for a while to sort out her thoughts. When she thought about it she was sad at the thought of leaving Siren behind, and Laughing Jack and Jeff were pretty good company when they weren't fighting. But, she also felt that staying wasn't worth putting up with all the things she was dealing with now.

As she continued to play Solitaire, Crystal was aware that the computer kept glitching every few minutes, then every few seconds. She thought nothing of it. Computers acted stupid all the time.

The more times it happened, however, the more unnatural it seemed. Crystal's mind instantly veered back to Rule Number 6: If the computer starts acting strange, **_GET OFF_**!

"It's just a few little glitches," she thought to herself, "With a place like this, I'm not surprised that the connection is this bad."

And then, suddenly, the screen to the computer went black, except for a small pale grey box in the middle of the screen that read, "ben drowned."

"Ben drowned?" Crystal asked herself, "That's odd."

It was then that the computer screen began to flicker.

"Hello," a silky, male voice could be heard saying from the speakers, "I see that you've met with a _terrible fate_, haven't you?"

Crystal was stunned and unsure of what she should say.

"Um . . . I guess so," she replied wearily, "A-are you Ben?"

"I am. And what might _your_ name be?"

"I'm Crystal."

Ben let out a laugh that sounded greatly distorted and it echoed in an odd sort of way.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to drown, Crystal?"

Crystal shrugged, feeling uneasy, "I've inhaled my fair share of pool water. I guess I could agree with you and say that it's not fun."

"Not fun? To struggle to breathe as the water fills your lungs; it's one of the most panful things a person could possibly endure!"

"But what does that have to do with me? You told me I've 'met with a terrible fate'."

"And that you have. You see . . . _you_ let me drown, Crystal."

Crystal was frozen, unsure of what to say.

"Am I wrong?" Ben asked.

"N-no . . ." Crystal stuttered, "I've never done anything like that."

All went silent and the screen stopped flickering, but the grey box and the black screen behind it didn't go away.

Suddenly a pair of hands lashed out of the screen and grabbed onto Crystal's hair. Crystal let out a terrified shriek as Ben yanked her forward and she tried to pull back away from whatever abyss he had come from.

"Siren!" she screamed, "Help!"

The brunette flew down the steps leading to the upstairs and grabbed onto Crystal's shirt to help her pull. Jeff soon followed, grabbing onto a leather belt that was secured around Siren's waist. Ben seemed to be struggling to hold on, but he was still putting up a good fight. And then, Laughing Jack wrapped his arms around Jeff's torso and pulled as well.

That ended it. Crystal's hair slipped out of Ben's hands, flinging Siren, Jeff, and Laughing Jack backwards along with her. The screen of the computer went back to normal and the game of Solitaire that Crystal had been playing before resumed. If it were not for the fact that everyone in that room was emotionally flustered, no one could have suspected that anything had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Crystal stood in front of Siren's bedroom door for a good ten minutes; thinking, waiting. She already knew what she was going to tell her. She wanted to leave. Tomorrow; before noon, preferably, but the thought of having to tell Siren that scared her. What would Siren doo once she left? They'd all become such good friends. Forgetting would prove to be impossible.

Finally, Crystal gained enough nerve to raise her fist and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Siren asked from inside the room.

"It's me; Crystal."

"Okay, come in."

Crystal opened the door.

The room was rather small; smaller than the one she'd been given. The walls were all painted white and the bed was a mattress set on top of a box spring with a black and white comforter set. There was a television, multiple DVDs, a space heater, a desk and a chair.

"Nice place," Crystal commented.

Siren smiled, "Thanks. It's not much, but its home."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking I t over for a while, now, and . . . I think it's high time I hit the road again."

Siren was silent for a moment, "You want to go to the town?"

"It's the nearest town."

"Yes, it is."

Crystal let out a sigh, "Don't take this as me not wanting to be around you, or the other Creepypastas. I think you're an awesome friend, I think it's funny how Jeff can get from time to time, I love Laughing Jack's immaturity—no matter how annoying he might get—but this life isn't for me."

Siren nodded, "You want more out of life; I get it. You want a place away from people, a boyfriend, and a normal dog . . . maybe even a kid or two."

Crystal blushed, "Who told you that?"

"You talk in your sleep and Eyeless Jack is terrible at keeping secrets," Siren stood up from her seat on her bed, "We can leave tomorrow morning. I can drive you into town and drop you off at a restaurant, or something."

Crystal nodded, "That sounds like a good place to start."

Siren gave a smirk, "Laughing Jack is probably going to miss you. He's taken quite a liking to you."

* * *

><p>Crystal lay in her bed that night, wide awake. The jar of kidneys had been filled and her things were packed to hit the road again.<p>

"I'm actually going to miss this place." She said to herself.

"Then why are you leaving?"

Laughing Jack appeared on a nearby stood beside her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Crystal inquired, "I don't belong here. If I say here for another day, I'm going to wind up dead by the end of the week."

"I don't think that's true. You might be new to this place, but it's possible for you to fit in. Stay with us, and you can be a part of our family."

Crystal didn't say it out loud, but she didn't want to be a part of this "family".

"I want to make my own life," she said, "I want to learn how to stand on my own two feet, you know?"

"Yeah, you've said that couple of times since you came here."

"I just want more out of life. I want to be able to act in a movie, or sing in front of an audience, or be the next famous fashion designer. I need to start somewhere!"

Laughing Jack frowned, "Those are some big dreams there, kiddo."

"You don't sound impressed."

"Well . . . I'm no famous actor or a brilliant singer or a fashion designer. You know what I am?"

Crystal shrugged, "I dunno . . . a clown?"

"That's right! I'm a clown. I'm a child's not-so-imaginary friend. I can make balloon animals and do magic tricks. I might murder a child here and there, but when I become someone's best friend for life, I can also play pretend like it's not pretend and be the greatest friend a friend could have."

"What does all of that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying that, with my own supernatural abilities, I could have gone above and beyond; maybe run my own circus and rake-in the dough, but I chose not to because I know that in this world there are kids here—kids like Siren—that need me, and I need them."

Laughing Jack moved to walk out the door, but stopped and glanced over his shoulder to look at Crystal.

"And trying to be better than anything else in this world can very well wind up grinding you into dust one day. It'll ruin you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Crystal and Siren didn't say anything to each other as they drove the whole thirty miles to the nearest town. They didn't really have that much to talk about at that point. Crystal had already said good-bye to everyone at the house. Even Jeff had seemed to be moved by her leaving.

The truck eventually pulled past a sign that stated the name to the town, at which point Siren stopped.

"There's your town. Look familiar?"

The sign was worn and rotted out, but the bright paint that remained on it still read out the town's name clearly.

"Welcome to Widowsbrooke. Population 1,552."

Crystal's jaw dropped, "This is my hometown!"

Crystal was able to direct Siren down the road until they came to a stop at CCG's Restaurant. The building was full of those rushing to get breakfast before going on with their day. Siren parked in a front parking space.

"Here were are." She said with a hum.

"Yup," Crystal replied, "Back where I first started."

Siren turned off the truck and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well . . . I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Crystal nodded, "I hope Laughing Jack and Jeff don't kill each other."

Siren managed to chuckle, "I think they'll be alright."

Crystal pushed open the door and grabbed her bag, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"No problem. Anytime."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

Siren gave a sad smile, "I sure hope so."

Crystal nodded, "Until then, I guess."

With that, she shut the passenger door and watched as Siren backed out of the parking lot. The blond watched the navy blue truck disappear three blocks down the road and take a left. Siren would be going straight home from there.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm here to turn in an application."<p>

Crystal had spent several hours filling out applications and turning them in. The last place she filled out her application for was the Blue Raven Movie Theater.

The girl that stood behind the counter took it and looked it over.

"You didn't fill out anything for an address."

"I know," Crystal replied, "I'm kind of homeless at the moment."

"There's no contact information, either."

"I don't have a cell phone."

The girl was quiet for a moment before she looked back at Crystal.

"Alrighty, hopefully something can be arranged."

Crystal knew that that meant her chances of getting hired were slim; without a way to keep in contact with an employer and such. But she had to try. She had to start somewhere.

As she walked through town, she thought about Laughing Jack and what he'd said to her.

_"Trying to be better than anything else in this world can very well wind up grinding you into dust one day. It'll ruin you."_

"I could be an actress," she said to herself, "I could be a famous singer, and I could be a famous fashion designer; but my friends . . ."

Flashes of Siren, Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer, Smile Dog, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, ben drowned, and Slender Man suddenly rushed into her vision.

". . . _shit_!"

Crystal took off at a full sprint back to CCG's Restaurant and followed back down the road until she was following the dirt road that led back to Siren's home.

"I am such an idiot!"

As she ran, she was aware she'd past a sign that read, "Now Leaving Widowsbrooke."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Walking back to Siren's house was possibly the most torturous thing Crystal had ever endured. It seemed worse than when she'd been walking in the rain a few days ago. Her feet hurt, the sun made it unbearably hot, the insects kept buzzing around her and some of them bit her. But she pressed on; determined to reach that little house of Creepypastas.

The thirty mile walk took more than half of the day, and by that time—even when she knew she only had a half a mile to go—she found she couldn't take another step. Sitting herself down beside the road with her backpack at her side, Crystal waited for a miracle to happen.

And it did. A loud shriek hit the air. The shriek was familiar. It was the same one Crystal had heard in the forest the night before when she'd run into Hoodie.

Crystal whipped her head around and came face to face with a monstrous creature. Its body was very large and covered with thick black fur. Its face couldn't exactly be called a face. It looked more like a deer's skull. It had deep empty socket for eyes and it had massive claws on its forelegs.

The creature slowly approached Crystal; its mouth stretched in a skeletal grin. It whispered only one thing:

"_I am the Pocket_."

The voice sent a chill down to the marrow of Crystal's bones, but she held her ground. Looking at it, the beast was easily big enough to ride.

"Maybe you can take me to Siren."

The Pocket let out a low growl before stooping down, allowing Crystal to climb up onto his shoulders. The beast then took off at a gallop down the road towards Siren's house.

What Crystal saw horrified her more than any Creepypasta ever could.

The old, two-story farmhouse had been reduced to a burnt shell. Someone . . . something must have set fire to the building not long after Siren had left, or not long after she had returned, because in some places it was still smoking. The navy blue truck was parked in the driveway.

Within the rubble, something stood out. It was the coffee table that had been sitting in the living room. It was completely unharmed by the fire that had destroyed the rest of the house. Crystal slipped off of the Pocket's back and strode up to the piece of furniture. Sitting in the middle of it was a letter.

Crystal picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it and read the message that was scrawled in very small, chicken scratch hand writing.

_Dear Crystal,_

_ If you're reading this, it means you must've changed your mind about living it big. Unfortunately, it also means the house is gone, and I'm gone, as well. The Slender Man said we all had to leave these woods. Since a person from the outside world had managed to find us, he said it would be better for all of us it we relocated._

_ I really do hope we meet again one day. It's been fun._

_ Sincerely,  
><em>_Siren Young._

Crystal set the letter down.

"This is all my fault."

A noise caught her attention; the sound of an animal trotting up to her and panting. Her face lit up as a familiar black and red husky with bright yellow eyes and a grinning mouth padded up to her.

"Smile Dog!"

The husky danced happily, "_Just spreading the word . . ._"

Smile Dog then turned, lowered his nose to the ground and led the way into the woods. Crystal jumped back onto the Pocket's shoulders and urged the creature forward.

"Follow that dog!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Siren was a ragdoll in the Slender Man's arms as he carried her and led the vast amount of Creepypastas in search of a new sanctuary for them. The proxies guarded him and Siren as they walked, with many others prepared to attack in case a threat arose. Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, ben drowned, Sally, the rake, Grinny, Scarecrow, Clockwork, and Jeff's brother, Homicidal Liu, were among the few following the faceless Creepypasta to who-knows-where.

No one said anything. Some could remember when they'd first moved into the forest many years ago. Many had come to consider it home. To have to leave so soon came as quite a shock to them.

Siren passed the time by sleeping; resting her head against the Slender Man's chest. Even she knew the search to find a new home would be a long one.

A loud shriek caused them all to stop. Siren woke up.

"The Pocket?" Toby inquired.

"What's that wooly beast doing falling behind?" Masky piped up.

The sound of brush being trampled could be heard, coming closer and closer. The proxies drew their knives; prepared to attack another Creepypasta or whoever or whatever it was approaching at such a fast pace.

They were momentarily confused when it was Smile Dog that leaped out of the brush and trotted up to them. But the sound of brush still being trampled could still be heard, approaching rapidly.

The Pocket burst out of the brush, sliding as he tried to slow himself down and turn. Smile Dog barked happily and jumped up and down.

Siren thought nothing of the Pocket's appearance until she saw who he was carrying on his back.

"Crystal?!"

The blond-haired girl slid off of the massive black beasts just as the brunette scrambled out of the Slender Man's arms. The two girls rushed at each other and collided in a massive embrace.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Siren asked.

"I was trying to find you," Crystal explained, "I was so stupid. I had to go in a gigantic circle, get picked up by a complete stranger in a navy blue pick-up truck, stay in a house full of Creepypastas, and get driven thirty miles back to where I started to realize everything I was ever looking for was right here."

Siren let out a laugh, "What about being an actress or a singer? I thought you wanted to live it big."

Crystal scoffed and gestured to the Creepypastas.

"If this isn't 'big', then I don't know what is!"

Siren smiled.

"Well then, Crystal, welcome to the family!"

**THE END**


End file.
